


Teddy Bears

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: The adventures of Teddy Bears Kurt and Blaine. Vaguely Toy Story esque.Artwork created by Jercy (striveattemptfail on tumblr)Written as part of the Klaine reverse bang from… 2015?





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> To see the artwork that inspired this piece: http://nineofhearts4.tumblr.com/post/161793789884/summary-the-adventures-of-teddy-bears-kurt-and  
> 

It was dark in the box when Blaine woke up. It was dark and he was surrounded by, well, he  _ assumed _ they were other teddy bears. He couldn’t exactly tell right now.

Minutes - maybe hours - later, Blaine was jostled back to awareness once more. Light was pouring in now, and he could see a girl in a red polo lifting teddy bears and putting them on a shelf.

Distracted by her humming, Blaine was caught by surprise when  _ he _ was picked up. The cold air of the store surrounded him for a moment before he was sat on a shelf. He looked down once before gulping and looking straight ahead. The top shelf was definitely too high up for him.

By the time his heart rate had returned to normal, he’d been slid back to the second row, just one bear next to him. He glanced over for a better look and immediately blushed. The bear was a pale brown, with an adorable patch of spiky hair on his head and a very fashionable pink and purple ascot. It was safe to say that Blaine was immediately smitten.

The rest of the day was spent sneaking glances at his companion and stiffening nervously anytime a human approached their shelf. 

To his delight, being high up and in the back, they were mostly ignored. Normally, Blaine hated being ignored, but in this situation? Well… Blaine never would have forgiven himself if he didn’t even get to say  _ hi _ to the bear next to him.

The staff left, and the main lights went out. Blaine turned, barely refraining from straightening his bowtie nervously.

“Hi,” he winced as his voice came out growly. He cleared his throat nervously as the other bear turned to look at him.

“...Hi,” he eventually replied, eyebrow raised. 

Blaine beamed, stomach twisting a little at the sound of the bear's voice. 

“I’m Blaine.” He stuck out a paw.

“Kurt.” Kurt’s paw met his.

“Kurt…” Blaine let it settle on his tongue. “I like it.”

* * *

They became fast friends, tuning out the mischief that the toys around them got into every night, and living in their own little world. At night, they were free to travel around the store, which led to 2am perusals of the latest issue of every fashion magazine the store sold, and some fun testing out the display products.

The days however… while every night was an opportunity to be together, every day was a reminder that they could be taken away from each other at any moment

* * *

Their second week, Blaine was happily sitting on the shelf next to Kurt, peering out at the people walking by, when one of the small humans paused to look at all of the teddy bears.

“Mommy!” she called, hand darting between the bears to grab Kurt. Blaine’s eyes widened in panic. “Look at the bear!” she hugged Kurt close while Blaine frantically tried to wiggle his way to the front. That girl could not take Kurt away from him. He wouldn’t allow- the girl chased after her mom. “Please can we buy him?” 

They turned the corner and Blaine’s heart dropped. Kurt was gone. He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the girl, her mom, and Kurt returned. The mother seemed to be trying to get the girl to do something, but Blaine only had eyes for Kurt. 

He was busy trying to will him to look up, when the girl brought Kurt to her face, kissing his head while hugging him tightly. A weird spark of jealousy shot through him. The girl pouted at her mom before sighing. “Bye Bear. I love you.” To Blaine’s relief, she put Kurt back on the shelf, right in front of him.

With a parting glance, the pair walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Blaine tackled Kurt, potential human onlookers be damned.

* * *

One afternoon, a girl with frizzy black hair and her mom approached the shelves. “Perfect!” the little girl declared as they looked at the teddy bears.

She began picking up each bear in turn, carefully looking them over. Blaine sucked in a breath. Ever since they’d arrived at the store, Kurt and Blaine had watched as their fellow bears were chosen and taken away one by one. Blaine had yet to figure out how to get Kurt and himself adopted together. While the girl carefully inspected them all, Blaine tried to stealthily pull Kurt and himself to the back of the shelf.

He wasn’t quick enough.

Blaine felt a tug on his arm, and his paw slipped out of Kurt’s.

“I bet Madison would love the bowtie!” she exclaimed, before patting him on the head and sitting him in her mom’s basket. Blaine gulped, exchanging a look of trepidation with Kurt, who was now far away, still sitting on the shelf, eyes wide.

“He’s adorable, Jane.”

This was it. He was never going to see Kurt again. He hadn’t even- Jane grabbed Kurt off the shelf and Blaine froze. What did she need Kurt for?

“He the one for Mason?” the mother asked as Blaine’s heart lodged in his throat, praying Kurt would be added to the basket. If they were going to be separated, Blaine would rather get one last goodbye, no matter how fleeting, than nothing at all.

Plus, now he wouldn’t have to worry about Kurt never finding a home. Apparently they were both getting a home.

Blaine let out a breath as Kurt was put in the basket next to him. As Jane and her mom started walking, the basket jostled and Blaine used the movement as an excuse to roll onto Kurt, hugging him as tightly as he dared.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine pulled back just enough so he could rub his nose against Kurt’s. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

They were pulled apart when they reached the cash register, and Blaine lost track of the world a little bit; the beeps and the number of voices too much for him to process while he was so focused on losing Kurt. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted by the cashier and placed into a box, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

When he finally opened his eyes, he could tell it was dark in the box, and he had to resist the urge to push himself against the wall for fear of crinkling the tissue paper and alerting the humans to the fact that he could in fact move and talk. Something touched his arm and he swallowed down a scream.

“Blaine?”

Blaine swiveled his head towards the voice, as though he’d be able to see in the pitch black darkness. “Kurt?”

“Oh thank god.” He felt Kurt’s paws grip his arm. “For a minute I thought she was going to put me in a different box. She said-”

“We were going to different people, Blaine finished for him. “I thought- Kurt-” they both froze as the box they were in moved. “What’s happening?” Blaine hissed.

“Shh, listen,” Kurt reprimanded. 

“We’re all ready for the party tomorrow.” Blaine heard a woman say.

“I have to make a card! Do you think they’ll like them?” the little girl asked.

“Of course, Jane. Did you want to make the card when we get home?”

“Yay!” she cheered. “Mason and Madison need to know which one’s theirs.” Blaine shifted closer to Kurt.

A car door opened and closed and they stopped moving. “Do you think-” there was a loud noise and the box was suddenly vibrating. Blaine tried to move closer to Kurt. “What’s happening?”

Kurt’s head bumped against his. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Blaine wasn’t sure how long they stayed in the box, paws clasped together tightly as they cuddled close. Normally, they would have passed the time talking and playing, but in the dark of the box it wasn’t safe. Anyone could be nearby. Besides, they only had a few inches of extra space to move around in.

When they were finally moved to a loud room - filled with kids running around screaming by the sound of it - Blaine risked a quiet conversation with Kurt.

“What if we just snuck out of here. We could probably make it out of here without anyone noticing us.”

“ Are you kidding me Blaine?  We’re in a box for god sake.  _ Someone  _ would notice.”

Blaine sighed as Kurt tapped his bow tie. “ I guess you're right, I'm just going to miss you, Kurt.   After this we might never see each other again. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“ You don't know that for sure, Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine closer. “I mean, we’re in the same box, right? That must mean something. At the very least they’re friends, so there’s a chance-”

“Kurt! I just don’t-” Their box moved and Blaine immediately fell silent, Kurt’s grip tightening on his arm. 

“Mason, Madison, this one’s from me!” they heard a voice exclaim before they were flung into the wall behind them. “Open it first!”

“Okay!” The box stopped moving and Blaine wriggled nervously. This was it.

Blaine put on his show smile as he prepared for the box to be opened. Just because he was devastated over Kurt, didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend to be excited for his human. 

Thirty seconds later, he was out of the box and in a girl’s arms. 

“Awww, he’s adorable,” he heard her saying, as he tried to will her to turn him so he could discover Kurt’s fate.

“Look at his little scarf!” A voice behind Blaine said. “Thank you Jane!”

“What are you going to name them?” he heard a voice ask.

Name? He already had a name. His name was Blaine.

The girl holding him moved just enough so that Blaine could see the boy holding Kurt flip him over - Blaine tried his best not to glare at him for doing it - and read the little tag on his butt. “Kurt,” he chimed. “His name is Kurt.” He righted Kurt before turning to the girl. “What about yours Madison?”

Blaine groaned internally as he too was flipped over, little fingers tugging at the tag on his own butt. “Blaine.”

“Now,” Jane instructed, “You have to let them play together, because they were sitting next to each other at the store and they love each other very much.” Blaine’s eyes widened a little. He’d really be seeing Kurt again?

“Kurt does seem to be staring at Blaine sadly,” Mason commented. “I bet they’ll like that we share a room.”

* * *

The first few weeks in their new home were filled with copious amounts of attention from their new owners as well as the other stuffed animals. Every day before going to school, Blaine was tucked into bed by Madison. Of course, twenty minutes later he’d be maneuvering his way down to Kurt’s bunk, but it was a sweet gesture.

After the first few weeks however, this stopped. 

And a few weeks after that, Blaine found himself crammed between the mattress and the wall.

Unfortunately, this happened during the weekend, so Blaine wasn’t able to call for help for two days in case a human heard him.

On Monday, as soon as he heard the car pull out of the driveway, Blaine started calling for help.

“Kurt? Hello? Anyone?”

“Blaine?” came Kurt’s immediate response. “Where  _ are _ you? Your voice sounds muffled.”

“Oh no,” he heard Rachel gasp. “I bet he’s stuck in the crack.”

There were a few horrified gasps that sent Blaine’s heart racing. Could they not get him out?

“The crack?” Kurt asked, confusion coloring his voice.

“He’s stuck between the bed and the wall,” Mercedes explained.

“Can someone get me out?” Blaine said loudly, struggling not to scream. “I’ve been here for two days! I think my face might be permanently disfigured.”

“Stop being such a drama queen,” Sam sighed. “I’ll wake April up, she’s good with the claw.”

“The claw?” Blaine gulped.

“The what?!” Kurt demanded. “I’m getting you myself Blaine.” Blaine heard him try to climb the ladder before there was a small  _ thump _ followed by-

“ _ Ow _ , that ladder is not bear friendly.”

“Kurt?” Blaine called.

“Hold your horses you two,” Blaine heard April call out as she approached. “Let the pros handle this.”

“Pros? This happens a lot?” Kurt asked from the floor as Blaine felt the bed begin to shake with the effort his rescue team was making to climb up to him.

“Yeah sweetheart,” April puffed, seemingly climbing up to the top bunk as she did so. “It happens more with Madison than Mason though.”

“Mason usually rescues us right away,” Rachel commented.

“And he tosses and turns less than Madison, so we’re less likely to get stuck in the first place,” Mercedes added.

Blaine sighed loudly. “When am I getting out of-  _ ow! _ ”he yelped as something clamped down on his neck.

“Blaine!?” Kurt screeched from the floor as April apologized.

“Sorry darling, I shoulda warned you.” And with a final tug, Blaine was free from The Crack and tumbling off the edge of the bed from the momentum of the claw.

He let out a shriek before hitting the floor face down.

“Blaine!” he heard Kurt scramble over the him. His paws were gentle as they rolled him over.

Blaine stared up at Kurt for a moment, relieved that he was finally free and back to Kurt. They hugged tightly.

“Your face isn’t disfigured you drama queen,” Kurt teased him, pulling back a little to look over his face. “You just need-” Kurt dragged his paw over Blaine’s cheek. “There you go, just a piece of lint.”

* * *

“Y’all ready for Christmas?” April asked Kurt and Blaine a few months later.

“Yes!” Kurt said cheerily as Blaine nodded enthusiastically next to him. “The lights downstairs are so pretty!”

“No one’s told you then?”

“Told us what?” Blaine asked warily. April liked to freak them out sometimes. Apparently it was something she liked to do to the newbies.

“Aww, don’t scare them,” Mike the bumblebee approached them. “Christmas is nothing to be frightened of.”

“Some of us don’t appreciate having others come in and steal our spotlight,” Rachel walked over with a pointed glare at Harmony. “I was here first. I  _ deserve _ some attention.”

“I don’t get it,” Blaine looked between the three of them. “What’s so terrible about Christmas? It seems like a lot of fun!”

“New toys,” Mike elaborated. “Madison and Mason will be given new toys, and some of us will be pushed to the wayside in favor of them.”

“Oh. Well. I like new people!” Blaine tried to stay positive.

“You haven’t had Madison push you aside because she’s more interested in someone else darling.” April  patted his head in a manner that felt rather patronizing. “You’ll understand when it happens.”

* * *

Christmas dawned bright and early - too early in Blaine’s opinion. Madison and Mason dragged them all out of bed and down the stairs just after sunrise. After settling all of the stuffed animals in to watch the festivities, and waking their parents and Kitty, the twins tore through their presents.

As everyone had predicted, there were several new stuffed animals. There was a fox, a cat, several little ones, and a gorilla. Greetings were non-existent until later that day when the family left to get dinner - something about visiting relatives in a neighboring town.

“Hey Killer,” the fox said, sidling up to Blaine the moment the family was out the door. “Care to help a newbie out?”

“I- what?” Blaine glanced around, looking for Kurt to come to his rescue. “My name’s Blaine.”

“That’s cute,” he reached out and tweaked Blaine’s bowtie. “My name’s Sebastian, you’ll want to know that later when I-”

“Who’s this?” Kurt asked, sliding in next to Blaine and grabbing his paw.

“Sebastian,” Sebastian replied before Blaine had a chance to respond. Sebastian sneered at Kurt before returning his attention to Blaine, his expression hungry. “What do you say we get out of here, find a nice hidden corner…” he winked suggestively while Blaine shrunk behind Kurt.

“He’s all set, thanks.” Kurt glared. “Why don’t you go try your luck with someone else.” 

Kurt tugged Blaine away, towards the safety of their friends. “I’m ready for him to be sold at the next yard sale,” Kurt muttered.

“I think he’s just trying to find his place Kurt. He’s new here, and clearly a little screwed up-” Blaine tried to placate.

Kurt snorted. “Seriously Blaine?”

Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop, hugging him tightly. “I want nothing to do with him, but I we shouldn’t ostracize him based on that.” Blaine paused, squeezing Kurt more tightly. “If he does it again though feel free to move him into the donate bin.”

* * *

“Okay,” Madison said, clapping her hands together as Mason finished arranging all of them. “Is the music ready?” Mason nodded. “Let the ceremony begin!”

Blaine sat in front of the alter, Kurt glaring at him as Rachel, dressed in a baby blanket fashioned into a wedding dress, was moved towards him by Madison.

Kurt snorted derisively next to him, clearly unhappy that in today’s game, he was Blaine’s best man.

Rachel was sat in front of Blaine, and the music stopped.

“We are gathered here today,” Mason began, affecting a lower voice to speak for Wes. “To see this bear, Blaine, and this cat, Rachel…”

* * *

“ _ Kurt _ ,” Blaine whined, trying (and failing) to tug the blanket off of him, “I’m  _ sorry _ . I didn’t  _ want _ to fake marry her or,” he shuddered, “kiss her.”

“Well why’d you do it then!” Kurt huffed, finally sticking his head out to glare at Blaine.

“I couldn’t exactly stop it Kurt!” Blaine cried out incredulously. Because really, what had Kurt expected him to do? Speak or move in front of Mason and Madison? He’d be lucky to survive the night.

“I couldn’t say ‘no’ to Mason and Madison.”

“You could have said no to Sebastian,” Kurt said, pulling the blanket back down, a note of finality in his voice.

“Wha- that wasn’t on purpose!” Blaine rushed the remind Kurt. “I woke up with him next to me, then he climbed on top of me and before I could push him off, Mason woke up.”

“We both know you want me, Killer,” Sebastian remarked from somewhere above them.

“I’m with  _ Kurt _ ,” Blaine gritted out before returning his attention to the blanket heap that was Kurt. He stared at it forlornly for a moment before pawing the edge of the blanket. “Kurt, can I please come in so you can tell me what’s really going on? This isn’t like you.”

Kurt sniffed and slid a paw out. “Fine.”

Blaine crawled under cautiously, clumsily reaching out for Kurt in the dark. 

Once he’d found him, Blaine cuddled up close, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s comfortingly.

“What’s going on?” he ventured to ask, after a prolonged silence.

Kurt took a shaky breath. “Mason’s moving out at the end of the summer.”

Blaine blinked, his heart beating erratically. This couldn’t be happening. This- wait. “He’s  _ ten _ . I don’t think he’s  _ allowed _ to move out.”

“His mom said he was! I heard her talking to Kitty about how Mason would be taking her room once they sent her to college.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you meant- out of the house. Different rooms isn’t too ba-”

“You’ll be with  _ him _ .”

“Wha- Sebastian?” Blaine stared intently at Kurt. “You know you’re the one I’m in love with. Besides, I’ll sneak in to visit you all the time! And you can visit me! And maybe Kitty will leave her toys and we can find someone who will actually appreciate his attention.”

Kurt was silent for a moment before squeezing Blaine’s paw. “Promise?”

“Of course.”

* * *

"Moving day!" Mason exclaimed excitedly. "A whole room all for m-"

"I haven't left yet numbskull," Kitty walked into the room glaring at Mason. "You have to help pack the car first."

"Kids let's get a move on," their dad said, walking into the room. "As much as I don't want to see my baby go, we have a long drive ahead of us."

Mason walked out of the room with a sigh and Blaine let himself fall so his head was next to Kurt’s. "We'll be okay."

As soon as the car left, the entire family packed inside with Kitty’s things, there was an explosion of noise in the room.

“Who’s ready for one last party before half of us move?” Mercedes yelled as Santana hopped down from the speakers she’d just turned on.

The rest of the group cheered loudly in response, jumping down to the floor. Blaine attempted to follow, but was stopped by Kurt’s arm on his.

“Can we cuddle just a little bit longer? I don’t feel up to jumping into the fray just yet,” Kurt whispered as quietly as he could in the loud room.

Blaine nodded fervently in agreement. “Under the covers? We can block out some of the noise.”

Without saying a word, Kurt gently tugged him under the blankets, snuggling up so that Blaine was the little spoon. “I’m going to miss this.”

Blaine nuzzled his shoulder. “Me too. Don’t worry though, I’ll sneak in here to visit you whenever I can.”

“You better,” Kurt teased, hugging him a little tighter.

Blaine sighed happily, settling in for an attempt at a nap before socializing with the others.

* * *

A few months after the move, Madison comes home in tears. Quickly diving onto her bed, she grabs Blaine, hugging him close. Trying not to smile at this - he likes being the favorite, what can he say? - Blaine tries to do his best to comfort her without letting on that he can move.

“Madison?” 

Blaine glanced up to see Mason in the doorway looking at Madison with some concern. He was also - Blaine blinked. Kurt! He was holding Kurt!

“What?” Madison asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Mason stepped into the room. “Kurt and I were hopping we could keep you company for a little while.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know you’re upset about the cheerlead-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Madison huffed.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Mason reassured, slowing placing Kurt in front of her.

“Can you just-” Madison let out a wet chuckle as Mason made Kurt do a little dance trying to squeeze into the space between Madison’s arm and chest that contained Blaine. “Kurt can stay, but can you just- I need some space,” she pleaded.

Mason nodded, rubbing her arm gently as he stood up. “I’ll be in my room is you need me.” And with that, he left.

Madison shifted, allowing Kurt into her hug. “At least you two are happy to see each other,” she grumbled.

Blaine barely stopped himself from nodding fervently, instead settling for grabbing Kurt’s paw excitedly the moment she looked away.

He hated seeing Madison upset, but sometimes it had it’s perks.

 

* * *

"I can only bring one of you," Madison sighed for the fourth time that day. Blaine himself wanted to sigh loudly. He wanted to be chosen. It was a high honor to be considered important enough to be brought to college, but Madison needed to  _ decide _ already. There were two days before she was supposed to leave. Mason had picked Kurt weeks ago. If Madison didn’t choose him, Blaine would both be disappointed, and a little nervous about how he was supposed to endure so much time away from Kurt combined with the fact that he’d be stuck with Sebastian. Their relationship might not be able to endure the snide remarks Sebastian would make to Kurt when Kurt returned.

"Still debating?" Mason asked, walking into the room and immediately moving a few of the stuffed animals around. “It’s not life or death you know.”

“It’s important though,” Madison rolled her eyes at him. “When I get home sick and none of you are answering your phones, they’ll be my little reminder of home.”

Mason paused a moment before picking Blaine up and handing him over to Madison. “Take Blaine.”

Madison glanced down skeptically at Blaine before shooting a look at Mason. “Why him?”

“Him and Kurt are best friends. When you’re feeling sad, you can hug him and remember that he’s also separated from someone he loves. And he’ll protect you, like Kurt will protect me, because he knows how important best friends are.”

“We’re going to separate them, so that we can get comfort?” Madison asked, staring down at Blaine and brushing some fur out of his right eye.

“No!” Mason laughed, nudging her shoulder. “They’ve been with us ever since we were five, they deserve to go on the college adventure!”

“You’re just bringing Kurt because Jane gave him to you,” Madison accused, a small smile ghosting across her face.

“So what if I am,” Mason challenged, taking Blaine and straightening his bow tie. “She’s  _ your _ best friend.”

Madison rolled her eyes, “She’s  _ your _ girlfriend  _ and _ your best friend.” She grabbed Blaine back, kissing him softly. “I guess I should take Blaine though, you do make some good points.”

“Eighteen years and you finally admit I have good ideas!” Mason crowed loudly, making Blaine want to giggle. “That’s it, I can leave Lima, everything I wanted to do here is done.”

* * *

It had been four months since Blaine had seen Kurt. Four. Months. 

At first he’d been pleased that he was chosen to go to college with Madison, but the excitement had long since worn off. He was _ bored _ . And he missed Kurt. A lot. Madison’s roommate had brought a puppy named Sam, whom Blaine got along with very well, but it wasn’t the same. He and Sam would play sometimes while the girls were gone, but no matter what he did, he never quite managed to stop worrying about when he would see Kurt again.  _ If _ he would see Kurt again.

Sometimes Madison and Mason Skyped, and if he could see the screen, Blaine would try to spot Kurt. Unfortunately, he was rarely in the position to do so without drawing attention to himself. 

Tonight was panning out differently though. Tonight he lucked out.

Blaine heard the door close, and was suddenly wrenched from where he’d been stuck between the bed and the wall. He squinted his eyes a little at the sudden change in light, but grinned as Madison hugged him close, kissing the top of his head as she did so. 

“Alright Blaine,” he watched as she clicked  _ video call _ on her computer screen. “Think she’ll answer? I think we both could use some cheering up.”

Blaine stayed frozen, hoping Mason would answer the call and Kurt would pop up on screen along with him. He also hoped Madison would make sure his fur looked nice and neat. He wanted to look good if he was about to see Kurt again. Just in case he’d met someone else.

A little circle appeared in the center of the screen, and Blaine struggled to stay still in Madison’s lap as he heard Mason’s voice. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Madison replied as the video came on screen.

“What’s up?” Mason asked.

“We missed you,” Madison shrugged, squeezing Blaine.

To Blaine’s delight, Mason reached over and grabbed Kurt, sitting him on the keyboard right where Blaine could see him.

“We miss you guys too,” he laughed. “Kurt’s been looking very sad lately.” Mason lowered his voice. “I think he misses Blaine.”

Madison giggled, but Blaine was no longer paying attention. He wanted to reach out and touch Kurt, but all he could do was stare at him - and Kurt appeared to be staring right back at him.

Some time later, Blaine was jostled around as Madison got out of bed. She tucked him under a sheet, leaving him front and center on the camera. “Meet back in five?” she asked her brother. It was only then that Blaine realized Mason was getting up too, leaving Kurt on the keyboard.

Once he was sure both of themhad left their respective rooms, he leaned forward a little. “Kurt?” he whispered.

“Blaine!” Kurt straightened his ascot.

Blaine’s spirits soared. “How are you? How’ve you been? How’s Mason doing? What have you been up to? Is dorm life just as lonely there as it is here?” he asked quickly.

Kurt shrugged. “Things are okay. I miss home. I miss… you.”

“I miss you too, Kurt,” Blaine said earnestly. “Do you think- Madison mentioned going home for Thanksgiving. Do you think Mason’s going too?”

“He is,” Kurt shifted a little, idly touching up his hair. “Although he might leave me here.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “You have to sneak into his bag. I’m doing the same with Madison if she tries to leave me.”

“Blaine I-”

Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed. “I’ll try.”

* * *

Madison packed her stuff for Thanksgiving on Tuesday. Blaine climbed into her bag in the middle of the night, hiding between a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He was going to see Kurt. Just as long as Madison didn’t find him before they got home. And assuming Kurt had managed to tag along with Mason.

* * *

“Where did I put my charger?” Madison grumbled, riffling through her bag after the long journey home. “I know I packed it!” She started pulling things out and suddenly Blaine found himself airborne.

“Blaine?” She set him down on the bed, returning to her things. “I wondered where you went.” A pair of socks thumped onto the bed, and then Madison was shouting triumphantly. “Found it!”

From his position on the bed, Blaine didn’t have the best view of Madison’s room, but he could see a few of his friends peering down at him from the shelf across the room. He’d been so busy missing Kurt that he’d almost forgotten how much he missed them too.

The moment Madison left the room, closing the door behind her, Artie and Mike leapt off the shelf as Blaine scrambled to the floor. “Blaine!”

He hugged them, before jumping back as the door banged open, April honking the horn of her barbie car loudly. “The family is out and I come bearing a gift!.”

“Kurt!?!” Blaine ran towards the car as Kurt leapt out. “You made it home!”

Kurt grabbed him, swinging him in the air for a moment in his excitement. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Blaine mumbled into his shoulder.

“I overheard Mason the other day - I think he was talking to Madison. He said something about retirement.”

“Retirement?”

Kurt pulled back a little bit. “For both of us. They think it’s time that we get to live on the shelf together. Something about moving on but keeping us here.”

“No more separation?” Blaine asked excitedly.

“No more separation.”


End file.
